Three Kings
Crowning the Kings School was back in session at U.A. High and everyone was kicking into high gear. Bubbly and full of energy from the summer the prospective heroes were dashing through the halls to class and preparing for internships. However three students sat in an empty classroom: Leonardo Da Vinci, Nesuke Ichomuka, and Jouen Omoi. The three sat huddled around a desk as Jouen slammed a paper down on the table. "One, two, and three, my little ones. We're the Big Three of the school this year." He cheered as he pulled the two into as best a hug as he could, considering Leonardo's size. "I'm so proud of us! Now we can watch over the school just as others once did before us." Nesuke raised a brow. "No way!" he exclaimed, pulling the paper towards him. "This is crazy!" he yelled, entering himself into the group hug. As they pulled away, Nesuke kept staring at the paper in disbelief. "Who would've thought that we would become the next Big Three..." he murmured to himself, turning to Leo. "This is great for you! It'll help your venture with equality, right? Considering that you're on the Second Seat of the Big Three." "Well...sure, I guess," Leo nonchalantly claimed. "It's just...you know, sort of a drag. The news, the reporters; I'll be on shows for like a month now. But I guess, such is the price to pay for um...greatness, if that's the right word. No, correction; excellence. Excellence is a much better word in this context." Nesuke nodded. "Yeah, that part stinks. But in terms of the bigger picture, this is a huge step in human and animal equality." he remarked. "Knowing you, you'll be able to deal with them." Leonardo smiled. "Thanks Nesuke. You guys are one of the few people I know that I can count on. Though, when they do come for me, I know whose house I'm hiding out at now." "We're gonna be great, I know it. The three of us are gonna really change things." Jouen laughed with joy. "I'll be the best Senpai ever. To EVERYONE!" He cheered with delight. "I think this calls for a celebration don't you two?" I suggest a little party in my room. Maybe we can even invite the other kids in the Elite Ten?" He spoke, looking between he two. Leonardo nodded in agreement. “That’s a wonderful idea, though will of us fit in just your room, Jouen? Here, I have another suggestion. Why don’t we all go off campus from the school, maybe to a sushi place in the nearby neighborhood? I have some extra money from the last magazine I did. It can be my treat, you know?” Jouen slapped his forehead in exasperation. "Oh dammit, I meant my actual room at my house." Jouen came from a family that was quite wealthy but he didn't show it much, rarely flaunting anything expensive besides the suit he wore. Their mansion sat atop a hill that overlooked the academy and they had donated quite a bit to the school. "I'm sure I can get my parents to get us out of here past curfew if they tell the school they're throwing a celebration for the Elite Ten." “Oh right!” Leo exclaimed, “That works so much better. I’m less likely to run into paparazzi at your mansion, probably…” Nesuke beamed. "That sounds like fun!" he exclaimed. "A party at Jouen's is bound to be fun, he's always had that ability to make basically anything fun." he remarked. "Damn right I do." Jouen beamed as he grabbed his cellphone and stepped away from the two. "Do we even know whose in the elite ten other than us? I sort of just stopped at Jouen's name," Leonardo revealed. "Whose in it?" "Well, we're there. Yuko's at 6, and Kina's seventh. Masato's fourth. But that's all the people I know." "Yuko's at 6 huh?" Leonaro inquired curiously. "Oh, and of course Kinari and Masato and everyone else! I didn't forget about those guys." "Yeah yeah alright cool. Thanks yes. Love you both toooooo!" Jouen shouted happily as he hung up his phone and spun around to face the two. "We're all set, my parents are going to the store to buy us food right now. They're even getting a couple cases of ShineSpark Burst!" He spoke excitedly as he moved back to Leonardo and Nesuke. "So have you two nailed down the guest list then?" "Sort of?" Leonardo responded hesitantly, "We should definitely invite Kinari, Masato, and Yuko-chan. Oh, and I think that second year girl, the one with the purple hair! You guys know who I'm talking about?" Nesuke ran a hand through his hair, wondering who Leo was talking about. He snapped his fingers. "Akari! That's her name. We could invite her as well." "Yes, Akari! Forgive me. I haven't eaten much since the start of the day so my brain is still in batter-saver mode," Leonardo jested. "Alrighty then, four invites." Jouen hummed as he grabbed some construction paper and quickly folded it into four invites. He then grabbed four pens and tossed them into the air. As he did this the finger tips on his right hand popped open and four smaller hands on springs popped out, each grabbing a pen and beginning to write an invite. "I'll send these out and later tonight we get our party on. "Perfect! Oh, I'm so excited! You told your parents to buy meat right?" Leonardo inquired excitedly. "I love meat!" "Careful yelling that aloud, girls might get the wrong idea." Jouen chuckled. "But yes they ordered an amount that should satisfy you and then some." "Oops, you're right. Haha, sorry!" Leonardo apologized. "But yes, I say we break for now and then reconvene at your home? I can personally escort Yuko-chan there even!" Nesuke nods. “Leo’s right.” he responded. “We can head home, freshen up a bit and make our way over. I’ll bring Kina with me.” "Oh perfect! I'll try to see if Yuko wants to come," Leo replied. "I'll see if she's in her dorm now, matter of fact. It'll be a blast to have her there, hehe..." Nesuke chuckled. "Naughty lion." he said, teasing Leonardo. "Alright, I'm off. See you guys then?" The Kingdom Celebrates The room was alight with color, laughter and music filled the air. From outside, the Omoi Mansion looked like a house shaped strobe system. Jouen sat upon a large couch next to Leo and Nesuke, sipping a ShineSpark Burst with vigor as he eyed the rest of the party. What had started as a simple gathering had grown to be a full on party with most of the third years and a couple second years there. Kids busted a move on the dance floor while others were taking a dip in the large pool outside. Still other kids played pool or ping pong while others lounged, much like Jouen was doing. And of course there was that one kid attempting to get the DJ to play Despacito another three times. "So are you all enjoying the party so far?" Jouen asked excitedly. "It's good!" Leonardo cheered, lifting his glass of milk into the air. "You just missed Yuko. She was around here somewhere; I think she went...er, somewhere? I dunno." Leo smiled. "But how are you enjoying the party? What you got planned for us. You always got something." “Jouen! Leo!” a girl exclaimed as she ran over, hugging Jouen and then hugging Leo. She pulled back, spinning around from spot to spot to eventually face the both of them. She smiled, “It’s so great to see you guys!” Nesuke walked up to the group, his hand interlacing with Kinari’s. “Jouen, my man. This party is really fun so far.” he said, smiling. “Shut up, Squid.” Kina retorted. Nesuke rolled his eyes. “You shut up.” he responded, a playful smirk on his face. Kinari laughed. “So,” Nesuke began. “What do you have in store for us?” "Ki-Na-Ri, Nesuke! A pleasure to see you both." Jouen shouted exuberantly as he hugged Kinari back. "Now I know you're all waiting for the big show and it's coming, don't worry. But I have an opening act first." He grinned clapping his hands as the lights dimmed. In the center of the room a spotlight snapped on, highlighting a single individual. "Ladies and gentle men, boys and girls, lovers and non lovers of Despacito." Jouen shouted into his hand which was now a microphone, blasting out sound from a speaker system on his shoulders. "You know who you are Daniel, it's a one and done song and we keep it that way in this household." He continued, giving a pointed look into the crowd towards a kid who was presumably Daniel. "Now without further ado I present out opening act for this party, Ezra Blaire." He shouted, his voice fading out as four more spotlights landed on Ezra. Ezra had to admit, he'd been surprised and yet delighted when Jouen asked him to perform at the party. The raven had assumed the other male had approached him in order to try and talk him into calling him "senpai" for what felt like (and more than likely was) the thousandth time. Instead he had a proposal the young magician just couldn't pass up. He always loved putting on shows. He stood on the stage now, bedecked in attire befitting of a sensational stage magician. Black shoes, black skinny jeans, a black belt with a white buckle in the shape of a dove, a sleeveless black waistcoat, a sleeveless white button-down shirt with black buttons in the shape of pentagrams, a black bow-tie and a black top hate tilted precariously on the crown of his head to top it all off. Of course he wore various leather bracelets and silver rings, and his nails were painted black, but that was everyday Ezra. He truly looked ready to put on a show. His his head was angled down at the floor and he stood silent for a long moment, letting it drag on so that it would become almost uncomfortable for those watching. Once he felt the silence had stretched enough, Ezra raised slowly raised his hands from his sides, his palms facing upwards to the sky. He whispered a quick "Ascendio" under his breath so that it would not be caught by the mic poised at his mouth. The energy he molded with the spell sheathed him in a dull blue glow and he rose from the stage, floating high up so that he was suspended above his peers. His eyes now glowed with the same blue light, though they were like stars that shined through even the brightness of the stage lights on him. A smirk pulled at his lips and he spoke, his voice washing over those around him. It was full of excitement, yet also full of challenge: "Are. You. READY?!?!" Hiding towards one of the darker sides of the room Yuko couldn’t help but let out a sigh despite the party rocking in full swing and her having a really great time she was mildly disappointed as she had planned to spend the day relaxing at the spa before going on a shopping spree but instead she let herself be bragged along to the party by Leo in his overly suave persona that she came to adore albeit secretly. "Well I can’t really complain I suppose this event was bound to happen sooner or later." She mused to herself as he took a sip of the drink she was hold while allowing her eyes to pander around the room gauging the base strength of each individual before her eyes fell upon Leo whom was talking to Jouen and her besties Suke and Kina before glancing away as she felt her cheeks and the surrounding area begin to heat up a bit. "Stupid Leo and his adorable face, I knew I should have worn my control bracket." Thought Yuko as she attempts to clear her head of her not so innocent thoughts regarding everyone’s favorite Lion and regain control of her Quirk which was easy as she caught sight of what appeared to be a magic show about to begin. As Leonardo surveyed the party, a casual smirk resting upon his visage, his eyes fell upon Yuko who idly waited in the corner. There was no hesitation between him excusing himself temporarily, and the swift walk towards Yuko. His smile widened as he approached. “Yuko,” Leonardo spoke, his voice calm, casual, and calculative as it always was, as If he new exactly what he would say even before he spoke, as if he knew exactly what she would say before she spoke. In most instances, he did, and there was speculation often to why he even asked questions in the first place; questions that he probably knew the answer to. Was it a power-move of some sort? A way to make those around him comfortable? “How are you liking the party? You holding up well I presume?” An hour into the party the young second year who held the fifth seat of the Elite Ten arrived at the entrance of the mansion and was currently staring up at it. She was wearing her usual military-style attire that was composed of her long-sleeved black coat that had two rows of golden buttons with each row having four buttons and light green designs on the cuffs and shoulders, a short black skirt with two green details at the bottom that matched the details on her coat, knee high socks, and black boots. A mischievous smile flashed across her face at the thought of all the reactions she could get out of the people inside before returning to its usual friendly smile just as quickly as it had appeared. The reason why she was so late was because she had trouble deciding whether she should come in the first place. She had no friends among the Elite Ten. This was in part because as far as she knew, she was the youngest among them as she was the only second year among the sea of third years, which spoke volumes about how skilled she must be. Akari took a deep breath to center her thoughts and opened the door to walk inside, her footsteps as graceful and elegant as they always were. It didn't take long for Akari to see she was among the shortest in the room, but none of her irritation from this revelation showed on her face. She was after all a master of only revealing to people what she wanted them to know about her. "Oh Akari my cute underclassman" Jouen spoke, appearing behind her. "Come join us, so glad you made it." He ushered her over to where the rest of his friends were sitting and returned to his own seat. He scanned the room quickly to see Leo making moves on Yuko. "You go buddy!" He shouted vigorously in his head, as if his mental screams would reach Leo. "I'm ready Ezra! Kick it up a notch or two!" Jouen shouted, the show was about to begin. There were a few shouts of excitement, but overall there were simply murmurs of apprehension and looks between the students below. They didn't know a lot about his Quirk, he supposed, so of course they wouldn't be all for whatever he had planned "Perfect!" His hands began to move through the air, symbols of glowing white light being woven where they trailed "What you are about to see may amaze and mystify you. I will call upon the forces of the occult and the power of all magic within my grasp create sights the likes of which you've never seen, and the likes of which you may never see again. It is imperative for you to know that everything you are going to see is real, Myrddin the Great and Powerful does not deal in simple illusions." He smirked and finished the sigils he had written, six of them floating in the air around him "Now, without further ado...let the show, BEGIN!!!" Ezra clapped his hands together dramatically with an equally dramatic "S'animer!" The sigils glowed brightly in the air before they burst outwards in a flash of bright light. The light formed into several fantastical beasts, each roaring and making sounds of their own accord. A western dragon flew above the heads of the crowd, it's wings outstretched to their impressive length. A massive lion padded across the air, it's glowing eyes glaring down at any who dared make eye contact. It moved over to where Yuko and Leo were talking, touching down and circling the girl slowly. It brushed up against her leg lightly, leaving a lingering warmth before taking off again. A snake wound through the feet of the crowd, larger than any creature they had ever seen. A flock of songbirds made beautiful music and a pair of dolphins swam through the air as if through the sea. Ezra looked at his handiwork and began moving his hands once more, preparing for another trick while also looking for the reactions of the crowd. Leonardo smiled at Ezra’s feats of marvel, watching every moment of the events that unfolded before him as his mind attempted to recollect each bit of information that passed by his eyes. His mind, a supercomputer in nature, attempted to unwrap every moment of the trick to decipher the origin of the magic. It cataloged through various databases, searched through the largest of digital books on the arcane arts, failing in finding a common link outside of some card game that had magical beast with attack points and defense points. It was fake. That was the beauty in Ezra’s magic for Leo. The fact that it was almost like real magic, stuff that he couldn’t instantly look at and decipher like other people. It was also one of the only things that distracted him. He shook his head, pulling his multi-tasking conscious back into reality at the command of Yuko’s voice that gently called to him, beckoning him into a further conversation. “Ah, yes, sorry. Anyway, I just find this stuff so…..satisfying? I guess that’s the word for it.” His eyes lit up in childish curiosity. “This is stuff you can’t find in the wild.” Fighting off the blush that threatened to erupt upon her visage at Leo’s suddenly appearance something her heart wasn’t full prepared for which is why she attempt to gather her courage before giving a shaky smile and calling out towards him. "Oh Hey Leo how’s it hanging ?" She questioned while on the instead berating herself for the stupid line she just used all the while keeping her face blank of her inner turmoil. "To be honest I honestly didn’t think this part would be as "active" as it was" she continued as her eyes glance around the various people within the area as she tried to remember exactly what the purpose of the event was. “Neither did I, quite frankly,” Leonardo responded appropriately, “But Jouen’s one of those people who goes all out for his friends. So much that he’s one of those few people I can’t ever predict, despite knowing almost everything about him.” His eyes fell upon Jouen. “Even now, he’s welcoming the underclassman, and cheering on Ezra all within two seconds of eachother. You figured he’d pick one and stick with it, but instead he does both. Makes me wonder how he even has all that energy.” Snorting in a unlady like fashion Yuko turned her eyes towards Jouen before desperately searching the crowd for Nesuke to help her out in this situation as she could already feel her nerves began to consume her, however one could never tell die to her outer appearance continuing to smile. "Who knows perhaps it’s a secret ability of his quirk or maybe his parent dropped him on his head a few extra times as a baby" she joked as her eyes discretely continued to search. Upon finding her target she tried to catch his eyes to portray her message of Help knowing fully well her longtime friend will be able to read the message hidden within her eyes. Partially returning her attention towards Leo Yuko have him a bright smile which masked her nervousness perfectly. "Say Leo why don’t we head over towards Suke and the others and mingle, i’d Go myself but i’m no good with crowds due to my lack of quirk control" she started before a blush creeped upon her face. "Plus I’d feel far more comfortable if you were there with me". She finished ducking her head low as the intensity of her blush increased. Nesuke was still blown back by the magic that Ezra had displayed. He looked around as his friends conversed around. Yuko, blushing like a mess while Leo was flirting. He'd have to ask them how it went, both of them. After the party was over, of course. He walked over to Kinari and her friends, talking to them before walking off again. He made his way over to Jouen, smiling. "Great party!" he yelled over the music, taking a sip of his fruit punch. "What's next?!" Akari smiled in response to Jouen's greeting while she walked over to him to sit in the seat next to him. Only then did she begin talking, "Sorry I was late, I lost track of time while I was training." This wasn't a complete lie, but merely a half truth. She had trained today and she had lost time, but not during the time she was leading Jouen into believing she did, which in reality was early in the morning. While it may seem like a harmless white lie to those who discovered it in reality it marked the beginning of Akari attempt to participate in her favorite past time that being playing with other's emotions. "Oh that's fine don't worry about, I'm just glad ya made it." He spoke with a large smile as he gave her an encouraging thumbs up and spun around to face Nesuke. "Oh man Nesuke you're gonna love it. My Parents are got Cobalt Air-Ballon to play, they're gonna be here soon." Jouen was giddy with excitement as he turned, waving to Leo and Yuko as he spun to face Ezra. "EZRAAAAA!" He shouted, his voice like that of a child hyped up on Sugar. "HIT US WITH THE SHOWSTOPPER!!!" He screamed. Ezra had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at Jouen's idiotic screaming. He instead focused on his finale. The images he had created began to fall in line with eachother, circling around the outer perimeter of the room. Ezra then began to perform trick after trick. Cards floated from his hands to form patterns in the air, huge bubbles flew from his fingertips to envelope and lift whole groups of students to move them around the room. Furniture lifted and floated around, colorful faux flowers sprouted from people's clothes, strings of handkerchiefs fell randomly from coat pockets and coins poured from cups. Whether it was actual magic or just an almost mystical level of misdirection, it was unclear, but one thing was for sure: it served to distract the crowd from the ring of phantom creatures around them. They began to run faster and come closer, coalescing into a large orb of light in the center of the room, bathing all below in its warmth and brilliance. Even Ezra had to marvel at its beauty. He was a skilled showman, he had to say. Before he could get lost in his own genius, he clapped his hands together and performed a few complex motion before pulling them apart. The light shifted and changed before taking different shapes, this time of people. Heroes of the past, both small-time and famous alike. They all smiled down at the crowd, some giving winks and waves. The light finally took the shape of the top hero of their day: Hercules. He winked at Nesuke before he collapsed in a shower of sparks and bright light, the spotlights on stage going out at just the same moment so Ezra could make his exit. He slipped away with a smirk on his lips and went to go change into normal clothes, knowing that his show would be the talk of the school for weeks, maybe even months. Leonardo clapped alongside his classmates as Ezra's display, a notable smile of amusement resting comfortably upon his feline visage. "Well done!" he called out gently, his congratulations lost among the sea of screams and applause. "Ummm.... what did I miss?" Questioned a rather nervous looking young man, who had several bandages around his arms, and some on his face and presumably the rest of his body as well. This person was Lance Lacus, the student who held the ninth seat of the Elite Ten. He could tell something big just happened, but he had to figure out what. He quickly tapped the shoulder of the student to his right. "What happened? I just got discharged from the hospital, and I heard there was a party. I came as quickly as I could, but it seems I missed a big event." "WHOOOO THAT WAS AMAZING EZRA!" Jouen shouted at the top of his lungs, clapping his hands vigorously as the light shut off and Ezra disappeared. Jouen quickly spun to greet lance with a big hug. "Ezra just put on the most amazing magic show ever man, but don't worry you're not late for the main event." He nodded enthusiastically as he grabbed a spare mic, tapping it as he called everyones attention to him. The lights shot back on, now revealing Jouen at center stage. "That was amazing wasn't it everyone, lets give another hand to Ezra huh." He glanced around attempting to find him as the crowd let out another roar of applause. "Now I know you're all excited for the main event, I am too. In just a few moments the stage out back is going to be set up, for a live concert. And performing is none other than Cobalt Air-Balloon." He shouted, his words met with another roar of applause from the audience. Set the Stage Everyone was gathered in the backyard eagerly cheering as the band took their places on the stage. "Hey everyone and welcome to our secret concert. I only have one question for you. Are you ready to rock?" He called out, a roar of confirmation echoed back from the students. However there was something amiss, a loud booing coming from the rooftop. No a sound was heard as a figure leaped above the crowd, landing upon the stage with grace. "A stage is no place for your horrid sounds. The clang of wood on metal, those sausage fingers raking themselves across wires, you even manage to ruin the classical sound of the piano, making it electric just like your apparent 'music'." The figure was dressed in a fancy black and white cloak that extended to his feet. It had a fancy high collar, colored red like the carpet starts walked upon. His undershirt was red with a white ruffle at the neck. He wore a pair of pristine black pants and a black helmet around most of his head. His hands and feet through were cloaked in dangerous looking yellow metal. His face was also covered in a metallic yellow mask. "You all make a mockery of the stage and it is high time you ruffians paid for it." He spoke aloud as he clapped his hands together as they began to vibrate, emitting an ear piercing sound that quickly swept through the crowd. Only those who were lucky enough to cover their ears were spared. The rest were knocked unconscious. "What the hell." Jouen was wide eyed with shock. Of the party the only ones who stood beside him were Leo, Yuko, Lance, and Ezra. "You you.." He paused as the information flowed into his head. "You're the villain. Theatre King right. The one who's been going around and ruining concerts for everyone all over Japan." He called out, pointing an accusing finger at the man. Lance paused for a moment and gave the criminal a blank stare. "It seems you aren't a fan of this kind of music, that's fine, but why do you feel the need to harm people over it?" Questioned the boy. His right arm began to faintly glow a blue color. He pointed at the criminal and the sleeve and gloves covering the arm was blown off as he released a bit of the energy from his arm, and the wind blew violently throughout the area. "It's a heroes duty to protect others from harm." Spoke the boy as he created an energy blade in his right hand and pointed it at the Theatre King. "Leave now, or face off against a knight." Leonardo squinted. “You should by now that speaking to villains is a waste of time. 76.4% of all occurrences with villains, speaking has no effect. Out of those 76.4% occurrences, a hero is typically injured at least 46% of the time due to speaking with them albeit a sneak attack. However, this villain seems rather…. unorthodox. I wouldn’t take my calculations too seriously. Regardless, I have a plan.” He folded his arms across his body. “Yuko, you’ll be our offense; your job is to use your lava to encapsulate and surround him with the goal of immobilizing him. Jouen, you’ll have to use your quirk to prevent everyone that is unconscious from getting smitten by the lava. I’ll assist with that by running around and carrying them to a safe position. Meanwhile, Lance; you’ll use your energy blast to displace the air around us to prevent his piercing sounds from reaching us. If the wind is displaced, it can’t easily pierce through it. Or, at least not so much that we’ll be knocked out. I’ll apologize in advance, but I’m not entirely certain who this villain is, and his capabilities aside from the vague articles online about him. Though, I do think with this plan, we’ll have a pretty decent shot of not getting beaten too early.” “Any inquiries?” Yuko upon hearing Leonardo’s orders a smile steadily broke out upon face as of a switch deep within her mind was flipped on which resulted with the room slowly growing more intense within heat as her emerald eyes began to glow brightly along with the tips her hair that started to set a itself ablaze. "I love it when you take charge Leo". She spoke almost purring out in a sensual tone as magma slowly began to drip from her body slowly burning its way across the floor. Turning her visage towards the villain that was stupid enough to cause a ruckus she smiled a devilish yet downright sexy smile as she slowly licks her lips in a erotic manner. "Sorry handsome but it’s been so long since I burned a few bodies". She started slowly as the flow of magma and heat increased dramatically forcing everyone around her to back away before they could be swallowed by the magma. "It’s nothing personal". She finished as a large wall of magma erupted from the floor around them forming a large circle of magma trapping everyone within, while another smaller one also surrounded the villian. "Please don’t be to quick to perish after all". Yuko called out as her hair fully became a river of burning magma with her eyes shining like twin emerald stars as she slowly began to levitate off the ground with her uniform burning away while the magma covered her more intimate portions before forming melting away to reveal her heroine attire. "We have so many questions we’d like answered". She finished allowing the magma wall to increase in height and heat. Ezra rolled his eyes at Yuko's....antics and raised his hands into the air slowly while chanting a few words in a foreign language, though someone like Leo or Ezra himself who were trained in or had access to linguistic studies would be able to tell he was speaking in Latin. His eyes glowed a pale blue and his body was lifted from the ground, wisps of the same pale blue light flowing off of his form gently "Alright, Lava Girl, remember we're not here to make sexy times with little kitties or battle-flirt with the baddy. Keep it in your pants." Ezra spoke disapprovingly down at Yuko before turning his attention to the freak who had interrupted their party. "I'm going to be honest, I have no idea who you are. But you dropped in uninvited, ruined a perfectly good set, and now you're forcing me to do work on what was supposed to be a nice relaxing night off. Needless to say, I'm a bit miffed." Ezra began chanting in another language, Arabic this time around, and his hands swept around in sharp movements, a dark energy flowing from his hands into vague shapes around him. His chant came to a crest and he clapped his hands together forcefully, the energy molding into the shape of a dozen swords of similar size and design, all with their blades pointed directly at the villain. "The rest of you get to your jobs, me and Slutty Magma Chick here will do our best to beat this asshole down. Or at least hold them off until help comes....oh that's another thing. Someone call for help!" Ezra couldn't sound more over the situation. He had been skeptical about coming to this party but of course Jouen had to appeal to his love of performing and entertaining. He was cursing his existence vehemently in his head at the moment, while also deciding what the best course of action would be to handle this guy. He decided testing the waters should suffice for now, slamming one of his hands forth and sending two blades rocketing towards the man, aiming to impale him through his mask and his chest. "Roger that Leo!" Jouen replied, turing away from the villain as a mass of hands extended from his body. The white gloves on what looked like mechanical arms quickly grasped whatever person was nearby, ushering them safely to the house. He continued to grab as many people as possible as he turned to Leo, who was also helping him. "We gotta hurry man, they need our help back there. I can't let any of my precious underclassmen get hurt." As the other three stared down Theatre King. He met their gaze with his piercing green eyes. Watching as they prepared their attacks. Magma began to bubble up below the stage, beginning to burn it. As the stage began to crumble and the magma seeped upwards towards him, Theatre King jumped into the air, gracefully landing upon the metal scaffolding above the stage. His eyes were quick to notice the two blades as he gracefully sidestepped them, dancing across the metal. "It's quite unheroic of you lava girl, attempting to kill right away, possibly injuring your unconscious allies, not to mention the death of this band here." He exclaimed, pointing at the unconscious band upon the now burning stage. "I don't see your future going well for you." Though they could not see it, he grinned beneath his mask. "If your life were to be a play, it would most certainly be...a tragedy." The stage bubbled below them, burning further. "The stage is set, the stakes are high. Let the first act, begin." He spun and as he did a massive heavy curtain appeared from beneath his cloak, flying outwards at the three heroes, completely blocking their field of view as it fell towards them. From out of their view He swung his cloak once again as a massive piece of scaffolding flew from it, aiming to hit the heroes while they were blindsided by the curtain. Casually ignoring Ezra’s comments Yuko kept her eye upon her target watching as he easily and gracefully evaded their attacks before making a snide comment which she ignored as she knew perfectly well that she had enough control at the moment to cool the magma in certain areas and the fact that she held nothing but faith in her friends abilities to protect and rescue the band and themselves. Quietly mulling over many plans in her head Yuko turned towards Leo before hoping backward avoiding an attack from the villain before moving besides Leo making sure to dull the heat output as she neared him. "Leo I have a plan that I wanted to run by you as you are the smartest of our group" started Yuko as she launches to large fists of magma towards the curtain below the theater king hoping to distract him while she goes over her plan. “Sure! But hold that thought,” Leonardo responded, rocketing from his position towards the burning curtains. Behind it the ash-scorched fabric, a fifty-foot metal scaffold revealed itself. Leonardo slammed his feet down into the earth and extended his arms outwards. As the scaffold slammed onto the palms of his hands, his legs muscles flexed, exploding into a tree trunk of muscle that absorbed the force of the scaffold. The earth behind him crackled from the sheer power of his strength. Leonardo sat the scaffold down in front of him. He leapt backwards, refusing to remove his eyes from the villain before him. “Yuko,” he started, landing beside her, his eyes still examining his enemy. “What was your plan?” Quickly moving towards Leo, Yuko after having doused her Magma rings and lowered the heat output of her quirk, quickly and quietly whispered her plan to the Lion making sure to keep her voice as low as possible fully knowing that Leo would be able to hear her even when her voice is near silent this prevent any unwanted individual from over hearing her plan. After having delivered her plan Yuko returned her eyes to the Theater King before with a subtle grunt allowed mags to coat her body forming a suit of armor before propelling towards the villian to engage him in Close Quater Combat planing on taking advantage of her temporary immunity to physical damage.